The new girls
by fang1108
Summary: vena and alva are two new members to the smash mansion. sisters and elves. venaxLINK alvaxPIT maybe changing?
1. Chapter 1

**Go to my profile to see pictures of the OCs!(so cute and in costume too)!!! I do not own Super Mario smash brothers or any of the characters except the ones I made up.

Chapter one

"Finally! I see the mansion!" my sister Alva exclaimed, holding onto her periwinkle colored elf hat to keep it from falling off.

"We've been traveling for at least a month now," I moaned, pushing my light blonde side bangs from my eyes, and patted the back of my horse, Cyprus's black neck.

My sister Alva and I had been searching for the Smash mansion for a month. We came from our small town in the Hyrule lands with nothing but our horses, some clothes, and battle gear. She and I were bored with our little island and decided that we should search for the Smash mansion that we heard stories about from the elders on the islands.

Alva and I are not only sisters, but twins. We are both identical in every way except the color of our clothes and eyes. Her eyes being a deep mossy green and mine were icy blue. We both wore the normal Elf attire, knitted joker like hat, handmade t-shirt like dress which had designs on the sleeves hand sown by our grandmother, mine was maroon and Alva's was purple. It had a white long sleeved shirt under it (sleeves rolled up to our elbows), fingerless gloves which matched the color of our shirt. The dress ended right above our knees in long ripped torn pieces (which was intentional) and we had white leggings on under it which we tucked into our boots, mine black and Alva's sandy brown. We had belts around our waist which matched the colors of our boots with multiple pockets that held bombs, antidotes, and other things. Matching it was a scabbard which held our swords and also a matching case slung around our backs holding arrows. We both had our bows latched onto our sides.

"Vena?" Alva asked, her horse stepping down from the rocky hill we finished hiking down and into the grassy field which lead down to the mansion. Blaze, her pure white horse trotted over to my all black companion, Cyprus.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll have any hot guys?" she whimpered.

I laughed, "I don't really think that in a castle full of warriors they will be focusing on dating."

"Vena please, you know as much as I do that you would be more than happy to find someone here. Remember what Grandma said before we left?" she huffed.

"Don't forget to bring toilet paper?"

She snorted, "Bring me home a gift. The gift of my two girls knowing love."

"Love-schmove," I sighed. "I just want to learn how to fight better."

After a few more minutes of talking about what we hoped to find in our new lives we finally reached the front door. We both dismounted our horses which went to go run a and play in the front yard with a few other wild pony's which were sauntering around.

"I'm nervous," Alva said, griping my hand tightly.

I looked at her, "Don't be. I need my hands back to knock on the door."

She giggled and let go. Once I knocked I heard a bunch of wild footsteps from inside and then a crash into the massive castle door which lay before us.

"I said I HAD IT!" I heard a voice screech.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE IT!" another one retorted back.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" a third voice chimed in.

The large door swung open slowly, showing three people. One of them was a tall girl with long blonde hair and a baby blue jumpsuit on. The second was a preteen boy with fiery red hair and armor on. And the last was another boy, who looked smaller than the red-head. He was obviously an elf, his blonde hair jutting out from under his tiny green cap.

"ELVES!" he chortled.

"Hey," the girl who looked more our age greeted us. "My name is Samus."

"Hi," I shook her hand. "We are Vena and Alva of Hyrule. We came to enroll into the Smash mansion."

"Vena right?"

I nodded.

"Well Vena," Samus stood back to let us in. "Welcome home."

I smiled, "Thanks Samus."

"So how old are you?" a nervous looking Alva chimed in.

"Nineteen," Samus informed us. "most of the people here are around that age. Except for a few. Like Little Link and Roy here."

"Little Link?" I laughed, looking at our fellow elf.

He stuck his tongue out at me, "Hello Vena. I like your sword. Big Link has one just like it."

"Big Link?" Alva and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, he is an older version of Little Link. Nineteen years old," Samus pulled on her long blonde ponytail.

"Like us," I muttered. "So where are we staying?"

"I'll talk to Master Hand about getting you on the list for the fights but we have an open bedroom on the second floor. It's right next to the bathroom and another bedroom which Fox, Link, and Pit share."

"Boys," Alva laughed.

Samus rolled her blue eyes as we walked towards the massive staircase. "Boys…"

I smiled and thanked her before we parted ways and went upstairs, trudging our heavy backpacks behind us.

Once we finally reached our bedroom I snuck a peek into the open bedroom next door as Alva went to set up in our bedroom, making it more like home. I only got to see the back of someone's head before I felt a tap on my back.

"You know it's rude to spy on people?" a male voice asked.

I spun around to find myself face to face with a boy who towered over me by at least a foot. His blueish hair hung in his piercing black eyes which stared at me blankly. He kind of reminded me of Roy from downstairs, except without the armor. He had on a black t-shirt and dark jeans.

"I-I'm sorry…" I stammered.

He glared at me for a long moment before smirking, "I'm kidding. I'm Ike by the way."

"Vena," I let out a breath of relief.

"So you're new here," he stated, ruffling his shaggy hair.

"Ye-yeah," I muttered.

Why was I acting like an idiot?

"Well Vena," he poked at one of my ears which poked out from my white blonde hair. "Hopefully I'll see you around."

Walking into my new bedroom in a trance. As soon as I entered the room I gasped, it was perfect. The two beds which were on opposite sides of the room were covered in green sheets and comforters. The carpet was fluffy green which reminded me of moss and was one shade darker than the walls. The curtains were dark brown and so were the bed frames to each of our beds. On the light green walls was a brown thick vine painted across the room, some branches jutting out from it. The brown closet doors were next to the brown door.

"How did you…" I expressed, looking around before sitting down on my bed which had my bag on top of my bed.

"I walked in and it was like this," she responded, looking through her bag. "This thing appeared out of nowhere, called himself 'Master Hand'. And he said that he hopes we enjoy it here and that there is a welcome party in an hour and to look nice."

"A hand appeared?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "What are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know," I looked through my bag. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a passion red colored halter tank top which fitted my skin tightly, the silky material reaching just below my waist. I took off my hat and let my bellybutton length blonde hair fall down around my shoulders, pushing my thick side bangs to the side with a black bobby pin. I put on a black pearl necklace which was so long that I wrapped it around my neck a few times. I finished it off with a pair of light gray flats with a bow on the tip.

When I finished changing I looked over to see that Alva was wearing a magenta casual dress which reached her knees and was kind of poufy looking. It was knitted differently at the top in an unusual pattern. She put on a pair of gray flower print flats and a gray necklace which had a silver heart dangling on the end. The top half of her hair was pulled back into a bun and the other half flowed down as long as mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~downstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we walked down the hall and reached the top of the steps I looked out the giant window before us above the front doors. The sun was setting and the sky had a light orange tinge which melted into the gray glow which the night was peeping through. Out in the field of a front yard which had a long delicate pathway sprinkled down for what looked like reached the horizon and flowers or different types and sized were scattered across the acres of land. Cyprus and Blaze were both sitting under a droopy looking tree by a mini-lake, soaking in the radiance of the sunset.

Alva grabbed my hand and tore my gaze away from the beautiful outdoors, "Come on already!"

"I was enjoying the landscaping," I giggled and followed after her down the steps and into the humongous front room.

The room was decorated for a party defiantly. There was music blasting equally throughout the house which I noticed was a Britney Spears song _**(bear with me please…). **_The room took up the whole floor and was covered with people and creatures like I've never seen before. There was a bar set up in the far corner of the room with a guy who had green overalls on was bartending at and a few tables set up in different places. A lot of people were dancing, sitting at the tables or bar, or even talking to one another.

"They sure know how to throw a party," I snickered, eyeing Little Link and Roy dancing around like mad men.

"You ladies need anything?" a voice asked from behind us.

We both turned around to see a short man with what looked like a space suit on. I was surprised his giant nose fit inside his helmet.

"I am Olimar by the way," he winked and picked up a small red radish-like creature from his side.

I giggled when I saw Alva grimace.

"I'm Vena and this is Alva," I sternly told him. "And we're fine, thanks."

"Well," Olimar added. "If you need anything…Alva, just ask me."

"Ew creepy old man," Alva whispered to me as we walked to the back of the room near the bar.

"Hey!" a cheery voice rang next to us.

The girl who it came from had long blonde hair, but not like ours. Hers had so much hairspray in it that it could penetrate bullets and it was stuck in luscious looking curls that showed no signs of moving. She had a short fitted pink dress on with white lace dancing across it, her large blue eyes sparkled in the flashing lights of the party.

Next to her was a girl which reminded me of her except her hair was brown like her eyes and her dress was yellow. They both had porcelain white skin and perfect figures.

"I am Peach and this is Zelda," Peach cheered. "I am so happy that you girls decided to come live here!"

"Hey," Alva smiled. "I'm Alva."

"And I'm-

"Silly," Peach waved her hand. "Everybody knows who you are, the new girls, Vena and Alva of Hyrule."

"OH!" Zelda exclaimed, "You're elves like me?"

I smiled at her, "Looks like it."

"Well," Peach said, "my boyfriend Mario wants to go dance, I better go meet him."

She smiled and waved one last time before skipping off to where a tall man with black hair was standing.

"So girls," Zelda said, twirling a long lock of brown curls in her hand. "How is you home island doing?"

"Very good," I tugged on my tight shirt. "Everything is rebuilt now from the war."

Zelda's sweet smile warmed up the room, "I am so glad to hear that."

"Who is THAT?" Alva suddenly gasped, pointing over at a group of boys standing around.

"Who," Zelda seemed distant for a second then got a strange look on her face. "You mean Pit?"

"Pit," Alva repeated, staring at the boy with wild brown hair. He had a pair of baggy jeans on and a baby blue t-shirt, white wings jutting out of the back.

"He has wings," I pointed out.

"Angelic," Alva whispered.

"Go for it if you like him." Zelda glanced over again at the boy who was waving his hands in the air trying to express something. "Pit is silly around girls though."

"Wait but I can't just walk over there and say hi, that would be weird!"

"Then I will introduce you," Zelda grabbed her hand.

"That would be weirder!"

"Either that or I go over there and tell him you think he's angelic," she giggled. "You choose."

"Fine," Alva whined.

I laughed as Zelda dragged Alva over to the mass of boys, smiling widely.

"Lose all your friends?" a familiar voice said. "Or maybe they just got bored of you."

I turned around and saw the guy from earlier, Ike, was smirking down at me.

"Seems like it," I tugged on the top of my shirt, feeling self-conscious for how low it was.

"Come on Elfie, let's go talk over here."

I sighed and nearly floated after him on a cloud, his messy blue hair hanging in his face so perfectly…his body looked slim but muscular from what I could tell by looking at his black t-shirt…his face…..his-

"Oof!" I gasped, running into the back of him. Right before I nearly toppled backwards he grabbed my waist.

"If you wanted to touch me you could have just asked," he chortled, sitting down on a bar stool.

"I don't like your cockiness," I sneered.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked. "You like my what? My co-"

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR COCKYNESS!"

He let out an obnoxious laugh, "Baby, please."

I slapped his arm off of my own and walked away, an angered expression plastered onto my face. After leaving through the front door I ran out to where I saw our horses sitting before and plopped down next to them. I began to pet the top of Cyprus's head and stopped when I heard singing.

It was a male's voice but I didn't know whose it was. It was beautiful and not only that it was in the language we spoke back home in Hyrule. When I looked up and across the other side of the river I saw a boy dressed in a white t-shirt with a green zip up hoodie on over it, he had dark jeans on and a pair of brown flip-flops. His blonde hair was medium length and flopped into his face as he walked down the river, singing to himself.

I couldn't help but leap across the river to follow him. Once my feet hit the ground on the other side the guy stopped singing and whipped around.

"Oh," he said. "I thought you may have been King Dedede coming to get me or something."

I laughed, "King WHAT?"

He smiled showing his teeth were perfectly white. "King Dedede, you don't really want to mess with him."

Once the boy stepped closer I used the little light the moon provided to see his face better. His skin was pale but not as pale as the girls in the castle. His eyes were deep blue, darker than mine and almost navy. He had sharp facial features but I got a warm sensation from being near him. Then I saw it.

The ears.

He was an Elf.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly blushed at looked down. I realized we had been aimlessly staring at each other.

"I'm Vena," I tucked one side of my hair behind my ear.

"Link," he still stared at his feet.

After a moment of silence I stuttered, "I-I really liked your singing."

"Really?" his face brightened. "Normally I get yelled at around here for singing."

"Why are you not at the party Link?"

"I should be asking you that Vena," he playfully nudged me, then drew back his arm quickly. "Sorry….But isn't it your party?"

I shrugged, "I normally don't do parties. It's more of my sister's thing."

"Why do you seem sad?" he suddenly asked, eyeing me strangely.

"Sad?"

"Yes."

"I-I um…," I didn't know what to say.

"It's ok," Link plopped down onto the ground, sitting with his legs crossed. "You can talk to me."

I smiled and sat down next to him, "Well…this guy…well he…"

"A guy?" Link gasped, "You already have a boyfriend?!"

I stared at his crestfallen face, "No. I don't. The guy was a jerk. It's obvious that he only wanted one thing."

"I don't only want one thing," Link said cheerfully. "I want many things."

My eyes widened.

"I want to visit my family and go see my horse and maybe pie…." He pondered the thought.

I burst out laughing, "I like you."

His face ignited in a bright shade of red.

"You have a horse?" I changed the subject so his face would turn back to its normal color.

"Yeah," he nodded, his husky voice filling the air. "Her name is Epona."

"Mine is Cyprus," I pointed to the all black horse basking in the moonlight.

We sat in a peaceful silence for a while before he began talking again.

"You're different than the other people in the castle," Link stared at me with his dark blue eyes.

"How's that?" I stared back with my white blue ones.

"Idunno," he shrugged. "Do you want to go into the forest with our horses tomorrow?"

"Like….a date?" I dared to ask.

His face turned stalk white, "You would go on a date with me? ME?"

I smiled, "Of course. Any girl would be lucky to be with you anytime."

He gave me a doubtful glance, "Try telling the people in the castle that. They don't get me. Or Pit."

"Pit," I thought. "The boy with the wings?"

Link beamed, "Yeah, he's my best friend."

"Hmm," I nodded.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go in?" Link inquired.

"I would sleep under the stars every night if I could," I laid back on my elbows.

His eyes widened, "Me too. Isn't everything so…"

"Peaceful?" I finished for him.

"Yeah."

After a few more minutes of breathing in the night I stood up.

"My sister won't be too happy if I just don't come back to the room tonight."

Link stood up next to me and I realized he was about half a foot taller. "Ok."

We walked quietly up to the castle with Cyprus following us, trailing behind by a few feet.

Link stopped at the door, "I can bring Cyprus to the stalls if you want."

"Really?" I asked, "Thank you so much."

Link blushed, "No problem."

He hesitated for a moment, "Vena?"

He gulped and I looked back over to him from the door, "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, and Cyprus neighed, obviously all for it.

I felt my stomach flutter with butterflies and took a deep breath before nodding.

He leaned in and kissed my check lightly. I smiled back at him. He took my hand, kissed it, and then bowed a little before directing Cyprus in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once I awoke in the next morning I found myself on top of my covers wearing a lacey black spaghetti strap tank top and silky baby blue shorts with white polka dots. My SCOTTGLICHENHAUS blonde hair was all over the place so I brushed it out in the bathroom of our room before walking over to wake up my sister.

"Vena I hate you!" she yelped as I squeezed her nostrils shut, she flew up in her bed, waving her arms all over the place.

"Look at your hair," I pointed and laughed.

She grimaced at me before brushing her hair out and pulling a thin light gray sweater on over her white tank top, matching her gray rolled up shorts. After opening up the curtains to the window between our beds we walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Jesus," I yelped as someone nearly crashed into me.

It was Pit.

"Sorry!" he laughed, flying all around Alva.

"Hey Pit," she snickered.

"Alvie!" he continued to fly around her. "Guess what?"

"What?" Alva jumped.

"We have pancakes today!" he exclaimed, flapping his wings.

They both were about to sprint down the steps before I asked, "Where is Link?"

"I think he went to feed his horse," Pit pursed his lips, obviously wanting to get to his pancakes.

"Oh I need to feed Blaz-

"I'll do it!" I yelped, cutting her off before she could finish. I walked down the stairs, and outside. The main floor was now set up with a long table which had a few drowsy and pajama cloaked looking people sitting around it, eating and talking to one another. After saying a quick hello to Samus, Zelda, and Peach I walked sleepily out the doors and down the front of the house until I reached the corner of the mansion which seemed like a mile away.

Once I reached the giant barn, I forced myself to walk inside.

"Hello sunshine!" a cheery voice greeted me immediately.

Link appeared at my side, fully dressed and couldn't be happier to be awake this early. His clothes were exactly like my own day clothes except his were all green, and his boots were brown like his gloves.

"Nice pajamas," he teased, walking over to another stall and filling a container full of water and putting it in.

"You fed every horse here?" I asked, sitting on the ledge of Cyprus stall.

"I do every morning," he informed me, taking a break to hop up beside me and sat down.

"Oh well," I yawned. "That's nice of you."

I began to doze off sitting on the ledge but Link woke me up by talking.

"Are you gonna battle today or tomorrow?"

"I..dont know."

"Well," he began. "You get signed up on fighting days to fight on day one or day two. I am going tomorrow. You probably are going to go on day two because you got signed up last minute."

"Wait…I would have to fight you?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Depends on how the scedual works out and who wins what."

"Oh," I whispered. "I don't want to fight you."

He smirked wildly, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"What?" I laughed. "I think it's the other way around!"

"You think now?" he stood up on the thin ledge. "I have skills Vena."

"So do I!" I leapt up so I was standing on the ledge too. "No weapons now, just skin."

I eyed his sword, bows, and bag which was tied onto his belt. He removed all three and threw them aside carefully.

"It's on," Link let go of the support beam he was holding onto and stepped towards me.

Cyprus saw what was going on and nudged his foot to make him fall off the beam and I went to grab onto him but ended up getting pulled down also. I crashed down on top of him when he landed on the hay covered ground and groaned into his chest.

"Ow," I complained, breathing him in.

He patted the back of my head and didn't move, "I think we shouldn't do that again."

I moved up and touched my nose to his, "Me too."

After a tense moment I crawled off of him and we both sat on the ground, his eyes glued to me and mine to the floor.

"Why don't we go eat?" he suggested.

I nodded, "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~about two PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alva, Pit, Link, and I all sat on the carpet in front of the unlit fireplace of the main room. There were now many couches and different kinds of chairs and carpets around the room, people lounging around in them.

"So all four of us are fighting tomorrow," Pit informed, playing with the end of his white robes.

Alva nodded, "I'm gonna kick your butt."

"God," I moaned. "Not this again."

Link snickered, "I nearly broke my neck this morning."

Pit and Alva exchanged a glance of pure confusion before beginning to talk about the party last night.

"So," I looked back at Link. "When are we going to the forest?"

"Whenever you want," he bit his lip and stared at me.

"How about two hours," I played with the dark red fabric of my dress. "Samus asked me to train with her a second ago."

We both stood up and I went to walk away, he grabbed my hand before I left.

"I…nevermind," he walked away and up the stairs to the left.

Samus walked up from behind me, "You made Link cry?"

"No," I sighed. "So where is this place?"

"Basement of the mansion," she said as we walked to a staircase in the back of the room and trotted downward.

"So how exactly do we train?" I asked, touching the handle on my sword.

"By fighting each other," Samus told me and pulled her ponytail tighter. "But Master hand altered the training room by putting a spell on it so nobody gets hurt. Except you know when you got hit because you feel a lot of pressure where you would be injured and it replaces the pain of a normal wound. The worse the wound the harder the pressure."

"Ah," I nodded. "And how can we tell who wins?"

"You seem tough enough," Samus eyed me. "How about we play till someone begs for mercy."

I smirked, "Game on."

We walked into the basement room and saw that two men were fighting with swords, one I regognized as Ike and the other looked like him but with slightly longer and straighter hair.

"Get lost," Samus ordered. "I had the room reserved."

"Sammie babe," Ike walked over. "Try to not be a bitch for once in your life."

I took out my sword, "You're a real ass you know that? First what you said to me last night now you're talking bad to my friend?"

"Friend?" Ike laughed. "Samus has no friends. She's too much of a bitch."

He drew his sword and we stood in battle position. Samus took out a powerful looking gun from behind her back and growled.

"She is MY friend," I sneered.

Just then when he went to swing and I was about to match it with my own blade a third sword came in and blocked Ikes from slapping against mine.

"Ike," the look-alike slammed. "Do you not know how to treat our housemates? Let alone ladies?"

I liked this guy already.

"Sorry Marth but-

"But nothing, I am done training you for today. You are dismissed." Marth stood over Ike and Ike reluctantly complied by walking out of the room, pitifully.

Once Ike left Marth turned his attention back to us, he bowed a bit. "I am terribly sorry on Ike's behalf."

I smiled, "It's fine. I am Vena by the way, I don't think we've met."

He held out his hand which I took to shake but he held it up and kissed it, "My lady. And I am Lord Marth, prince of Altea."

I felt my face flush and I took my hand back, "Pleasure my Lord."

Samus let out a cackle, "Marth, dude, seriously."

His face went back to being blank and he bowed once before adding, "We shall meet again soon my lady." Then left.

"He is so hot for you," Samus laughed, slapping her knee.

I let out a laugh, "My heart belongs to someone else Sam."

She looked over at me and put down the screwdriver she had in her hand, "Spill."

I thought for a moment before giggling and sitting down next to her on the ground, "Welllll….don't make fun of me for it."

"It's Kirby, isn't it?" she teased. "Of course not, we're…friends."

"We are," I said and she smiled. "And NO I don't think I can land a piece of ass like Kirby."

"Trust me, it's not easy. I've been hitting on that boy for as long as I could remember and he just won't give in." Samus attempted to not laugh. "Come on, who is it?"

"Welll ok, after Ike was being a jerk to me last night I went outside and I met…Link," I heard her gasp. "And we were talking and I..really like him. He was a total gentleman and he kissed my hand and and and-

"Slow down!" Samus butted in.

"Sorry," I breathed. "So he asked if I wanted to ride our horses in the forest today and I told him I would meet him in two hours after you and I were done."

She remained silent.

"Samus!"

"Link…hm," she was deep in thought. "Link?"

"WHY NOT!?" I pushed.

"He's just too….

"Sweet?"

"Goofy for my style I guess." She finished. "I just saw you being more with a guy like Marth."

"Well," I stood up. "I like him. He is really hot too."

She stood next to me, both of us were the same height at five foot eight. "Ok he IS cute but still."

"Don't be stubborn," I jabbed her and laughed. "So do you have YOUR eye on anybody?"

Her face flushed, "Let's practice so you can get all gussied up for Link."

"Oh my god Sam, you like someone," I put a hand on my hip. "Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, right?"

"We are," she whispered. "Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise."

She hesitated, "Well I kind of have a thing for…Snake."

"Snake?" I asked. "I havnt met him yet."

"He is georgous." She gushed. "He has brown hair and these amazing green eyes."

"Aw Sam," I teased.

"Alright, alright." Samus loaded her gun. "Enough of this, lets fight already."

"You're right. I can only take so much of this," I laughed and prepared myself. "Ready to beg for mercy?"

oOoOoOoOoO

After about forty or so minutes I had Samus laying on the ground with me holding an arrow to her chest.

"Alright enough already!" she coughed.

I smiled and stood up, Samus staggered over to the side of the small floating terrain we were standing on and clicked a switch, making the room turn back into the large white floored room with a giant battle arena circle painted in light blue in the center.

"That was fun," I smiled, putting my bow and arrow away.

"I want a rematch," she took out her plasma whip.

"I have to go shower then meet Link," I gave her a sorry glance.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "Soon though, you and I are gonna have a rematch!"

"You were really amazing though," I complimented as we went up the staircase to the main floor.

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yeah! That was seriously the best fight I ever had," I wiped sweat off of my forhead as we walked up the steps to the first floor.

"Well," we stopped at the top. "My room is this way. Later Ven!"

"Bye Sam!"

We parted ways and I rushed into my room, then skidded to a stop before I entered the bathroom.

"OUT!" I yelled when I saw Pit making out with Alva on her bed. Pit flew off of her…literally… and she stood up angrily.

"It's my room too Vena." She snapped.

"Ok well do you want your boyfriend in here while I take a shower and come out in a towel?" I sneered.

She shot me a look then giggled, "No."

I smirked, "See you later."

"Bye!"

Once I was finished taking a long hot shower I let a wave of cold water rush over my body to cool myself down and stepped out, the room full of fog. I grabbed a green towel and walked back into the bedroom, blow-drying my hair quickly and letting it be pin straight like it usually was. I changed into my usual attire, but this time my dress was navy blue instead of maroon.

After attaching my sword, belt, arrow, and bow holder onto myself I slipped on a pair of navy blue fingerless gloves and walked out the bedroom door.

"Where are you off to?" someone asked, I realized the masculine voice belonged to Marth.

"Hello," I greeted. "I was going to meet Link. What about you?"

He nodded, "I see. Well, maybe next time then."

"Next time?" I questioned.

"Next time maybe I could have your company for dinner," he finished.

"Hm," I wasn't sure what to say. "We'll see about that."

I began to walk away stopping briefly to hear him call out one more thing to me. Then I walked faster, his words repeating in my mind.

"I'm going to fight for you, do you know that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**go to my profile for pictures of alva and vena!

Chapter 3

Link was standing at the front door, leaning on its massive wooden structure as he waited. Once I reached him I gave him a small smile before he greeted me with an even bigger one.

"Hey Vena," he grinned from ear to ear.

I laughed, "Hey Link."

"Ready?" he asked, pushing down on a flop of blonde hair making it squish down so it reached his chin.

I nodded and noticed he was hesitating as he went to take my hand. To save him farther embarrassment I grabbed his hand and led him out the door. As soon as we got to the barn Cyprus and Epona were standing out front, saddles on and waiting for us.

Cyprus and I followed after the other two swiftly, his hooves slapping the lush grass which radiated in the setting sun. Once we reached a dense looking forest, Link took Epona onto a path which I followed him on, the grayish dirt spaying up from the horses trotting.

"This is amazing," I breathed as I looked around. The forest had no bushes or anything on the floor but what looked like millions of trees for miles. The ground was all gray looking dirt and a few patches of grass in random places. I brought Cyprus next to Epona and glanced over at Link, a long piece of his blonde hair was over his eye.

Once he noticed me staring he smiled at me, "You like it?"

"No."

He looked like I slapped him.

"I LOVE it," I smirked, and he let out a breath of relief.

"How about we walk for a little?" he suggested after riding through the forest for a little longer.

We had reached a small pond and the horses lay down near a tree. Link and I walked together down the side of the pond before sitting down in a patch of grass.

I looked up at him sitting next to me, "I beat Samus today."

He glanced at me, "I've beaten her a few times. I think her weakness is elves."

I laughed, "Is she fighting tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Speaking of, you and I are too."

"I still think I can kick your butt," I teased.

He sighed, "This again?"

I growled and he gave me a wicked smirk, "Link, are you challenging me right now?"

He growled back and I sat on my knees, "Vena, you better watch yourself."

I shot him an evil smile before pushing him back by his shoulders onto the ground and crawled on top of him.

"I win," I simply stated, straddling his waist and pressing my forehead against his.

He breathed loudly before answering, "You think?"

Before I could answer he had me pinned on the back with his legs on both sides of me, holding himself up by his forearms. Instead of having his forehead to mine like I did to him, his face was down more, his lips a millimeter from mine.

They lingered for what seemed like minutes, his face moving in extremely slow and small movements, making me move with him. When I least expected it he moved quickly, pressing his lips strongly against my own.

He pulled his face back quickly, "I'm sorry."

I pulled off his hat and wrapped my fingers into his long floppy hair and pulled him to me again and he didn't fight back. He groaned into my lips after a while and pulled back to breathe only a few times. Knowing he wasn't going to push me any farther so I had to do it myself. I let my tongue trace his bottom lip softly and he didn't seem to know what to do.

"Relax," I breathed, tracing my finger down his sharp cheek bone.

He swallowed, "I just…get nervous when I'm with you."

"Why?" I asked, kissing him again.

"You're perfect," his lips brushed mine as he spoke. "You're beautiful, nice, and you like me for who I am…which normally people don't like."

"I love you for who you are," I ran my hand down his chest. "Don't be nervous."

"I'll try," he smiled and kissed me again.

I pushed the piece of hair out from in front of his eye. "What time is it?"

"No idea," he looked up. "It's getting dark though."

"I don't want to go yet," I told him, pulling his face back to mine.

He smiled, "Neither do I."

I bit my bottom lip and he stared at it, tracing his nose down my cheek.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" I asked after a few moments of him giving me butterfly kisses down my jaw line.

He paused before answering, "No. Have you?"

"I have never had a girlfriend," I replied and he laughed.

"You know what I mean," he kissed me then bit my bottom lip a little.

"Other than you I have had one," I informed him.

He looked up at me, "I am your boyfriend now?"

"I…if you want."

His face lit up, "I do."

"So who was the other guy?" he asked.

"He was from back on my island," I began. "His name was Zaylin."

Link rolled over so he was laying on his side, his body pressed to mine as I rolled over on my stomach.

"What did he look like?" he asked after a while.

"Uh," I felt his hand touch my waist. "He had long shoulder length straight black hair. He was about your height and he was four years older than me.

"What happened that you left him?"

I laughed, "He left me."

"Oh, I didn't-

I cut him off, "It's fine. He left me because I didn't let him get a second girlfriend. He told me if I can't handle it then he can't be with me."

"That's horrible," Link said.

"Mmhm."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "We should go. It's pretty dark out."

Reluctantly I agreed and we both walked back towards the horses. Right before we mounted them we heard something in the woods. Link and I both immediately drew our swords, exchanging a glance before looking out into the nearly black forest.

We saw a faint light appear to be getting closer to us.

Closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Right when the light stopped moving, Link moved a few steps backwards so he was in front of me. I wasn't having any of this and stood by his side.

The light was still.

Then it moved quickly towards us, like the holder was running.

"It's a Moblin!" Link yelled when the light wielder was close enough.

The creature was like nothing I had ever seen before. It looked like a warthog and a human mixed together. It was holding a giant stick with a massive blade on the top of it and a red lantern in the other. Its droopy lips flopped up and down as it charged towards us, letting out a horrible screeching sound.

Before I could even react, Link moved his sword around in different ways, making the beast fall to the ground and its lanterns light went out.

"There has to be more," Link whispered, it was directed more to himself than me.

I walked closely by him with the horses at my heels, still not sure what the hell that thing was.

Right when I was about to ask him about it, we climbed over a small hill and saw on the other side was about ten more of those hideous creatures.

"I need to fight them all. Wait here," he turned his attention towards me as we lay on our stomachs on the hill.

"No," I grabbed his arm, whispering back.

"Vena, I don't want you to get hurt," he begged. "Please."

"Link, stop." I commanded. "I came here to fight. Don't think I can't handle it. I know what I'm doing."

"Only if you promise me you will yell if you need help and be careful," he proposed.

"No," I sarcastically added. "I was just planning on laying there."

He shot me a look, "Vena."

"I promise," I murmured. "Let's go."

We both stood up and all of the creatures looked over at us, their massive buggy eyes full of the livid color red.

I let an arrow loose and it squished right through one of their cheeks, going out through the other side. The creature I hit charged towards me along with four others as the other five went for Link who shot an arrow into one of their feet.

I drew my sword out and strategically swung it, hitting the beast that was closest to me in the chest, making it fall back. Another one came closer and I swiped it across the face, its lip sputtered blood.

One of them swung its weapon at me and I stopped it with my own. Another came up behind me and attempted to get a shot at the back of my knees but Link came up behind me and took that one out easily.

After that I took out three of them with a few more sword hits and a few arrows. There were at least three remaining with Link finishing one of them off. One of them, with especially flaggy lips was rushing towards Link with his weapon outraised. I ran over and stabbed him through his back; he fell to the floor and took my sword with him as it was still impaled through his body.

Link turned around and realized what happened. The last creature saw my vulnerability and was taking a swing at me.

Fuck.

I had nothing to stop the swing with and it was about to hit me.

This is it…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Right before I got my head sliced off by the Moblin's blade, it was stopped by Link who jumped in front of me. The creature and him were both struggling to beat the other by being stronger as they pushed their blades against the others.

As Link stood in front of me I realized I had to help him. He was struggling to hold the Moblin's weapon away. I drew an arrow out from its case and then my bow, holding them both up. If I aimed wrong I could kill Link….

If I missed…

But if I didn't do something soon….

My feet wouldn't let me move because I was so scared. But I closed my eyes and took a quick breath.

Think of what you came here for Vena…

To fight.

Think of Link.

I drew the arrow back even farther and then after re-aiming it, I released, sending it zipping through the air, skimming by Links ear and then directly into the Moblins face, sending it keeling backwards in pain.

Link gasped, "Shit Vena!"

"Are you alright?" I grabbed his arm, frightened I hurt him.

"Your aim is amazing!" he finished.

I let out a breath of relief and hugged him, "Can we please go back?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Sure."

As we were riding back I stared up at him, riding a few feet in front of me. He sat strongly on his horse, like a warrior. But I wasn't about to be his lady who just sat in the castle all day as he fought the bad guys. No way, I was going to be right next to him kicking those flabby monsters butts.

"Link?" I called, he slowed down and I brought Cyprus up next to him.

"Why were those things here?" I asked, he continued to stare at the trail.

"A lot of things live in this forest, some good and some bad. Moblins are bad," he told me. "If they found the castle they would have tried to burn it down or something like that."

"Oh," I said, not sure what else to say to him. We rode in silence the rest of the way.

After I watched him put Epona away as I directed Cyprus into his stall, we stood in the middle of the barn not saying anything.

I was about to ask him if he was mad at me but he caught me in mid-sentence by grabbing my around the waist with one hand, pulling me to him tightly. He put his other hand behind my head, touching my long hair and pushed his lips to mine. I stood there for a moment before he broke the silence.

"You should go back. I'm gonna stay here and clean out a few of the stalls," he told me.

"Alright," I nodded, and kissed him one more time before walking out.

"Vena?" he stopped me when I reached the barn doors.

"Hmm?"

"I was only acting weird before because I wasn't sure what to say. I got nervous again."

I smiled at him, "What did I say about being nervous."

He laughed then I left for the castle, smiling the whole way.


End file.
